1. Field of the Invention
A package assembly is provided with a transparent wall structure disposed in covering or overlying relation to a product capable of being illuminated, such as decorative lights or the like, enabling the product to be clearly viewed from the exterior of the package assembly. An anchor structure removably supports and positions a conventional electric plug immediately adjacent an access opening which is dimensioned for removal of the plug only from the interior of the package. The plug may be interconnected to a wall outlet to power and illuminate the product within the package thereby testing the product without removing it from the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The packaging industry has progressed to the point where packages can be designed and constructed in an extremely wide variety of sizes and shapes and also formed from a variety of materials. In many cases, packaging is specifically designed to enhance the appearance of a product when placed on display for retail sale.
In addition, many packages include a transparent or transcluent material forming a portion or all of the package which surrounds a given product thereby enabling the product itself to be viewed. This enables inspection of the packaged article prior to purchase.
However, while the article may be inspected, by viewing in a cursory manner, typical packaging construction does not allow true "testing" of an article or product without removal from the package. This of course defeats the purpose of packaging since most package designs are intended for retail display and are not meant to be resealed or reclosed after once being opened. To the contrary, most retail packaging structures are meant to be permanently closed to insure that a customer is purchasing a product which has not been used or tampered with. When packaging illuminated products such as decorative lighting, it would be highly desirable to first "test" the product or at least allow the potential purchaser to view the product when illuminated. This would insure not only proper working of the illuminated product but would provide the customer with a more complete impression of how the product would look when placed in operation or illuminated.
Based on the above, there is obviously a need in the packaging industry for a package structure which completely and adequately contains and displays a product, such as utilitarian or ornamental lights, in a manner which allows the customer to view the packaged product in whole or in part. In addition, such a preferred package assembly should be capable of allowing illumination of the product by providing a structure, in the package itself, for feeding power to the article without damaging or destroying the package, and preferably, without removing the article or product from its contained and packaged position.